The Seeker Flies, The Serpent Lies
by TheGirlWithTheDragonNecklace
Summary: Harry and Draco find themselves lost in the castle, unable to escape from a certain room. They find that fate has a peculiar way of playing poker, but fate has a winning hand.


**The Seeker Flies, The Serpent Lies**

**It Starts With One**

_One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard I try. – Linkin Park_

Everything has a beginning. Whether that beginning is brought upon themselves by an alternate source, such as fate or destiny, or that beginning is brought upon themselves by themselves, it is still a beginning. This particular beginning starts on a dreary Friday morning. Their classes had been cancelled for today due to the end of term holidays for Christmas. And Harry and Draco had mistakenly rocked up to Potions. Stupid, right? Well, fate knows how to play poker and hold a winning hand.

"Ah, Draco, Potter. You've come to this class when classes have been cancelled. Five points from Gryffindor for your idiocy, Potter. Draco, Potter, please take these books to the old Potions classroom, room 315 on the basement level. Try not to get lost." Professor Snape's monotonic voice told them, before he swept from the room in a flash of black cloak, looking like a bat fleeing from the harshness of sunlight.

"Come on Potter, grab a book." Draco muttered angrily, wishing he could at least say Harry to his face rather than mistakenly in one of his erotic dreams.

"Draco, just call me Harry." Harry kept his eyes down. His thoughts had grown dark of late, depression entering his mind as swiftly as a hippogriff flies.

It had happened every day since Cedric's death in the graveyard. The only thing that could turn his mood, lift it, were thoughts of his crush. But thoughts of his crush brought their own weight that crashed down upon his shoulders.

"Ok Harry." Draco smiled at him, an odd thing for him to do.

It was like he was testing the words upon his lips, seeing how they sounded. He said Harry's name in an almost caressing manner, as if he wished to stroke Harry's face and hold him as he cried. It was a new experience for Harry. He found he liked how his name sounded on Draco's lips.

"Ok, I am lost. I've never been on the basement level before, have you?" Draco managed to admit to Harry, casting away his pride.

"Never. Look, there's a room here let's try it." Harry turned and walked into a room, Draco following.

They examined the creepy interior. It was something out of a porn movie; there was a big bed that took up most of the room, a red fluffy blanket covering it. There was an open closet contain many types of lingerie and certain toys. There was a fire and a stereo. What made the set up creepy was that as soon as they walked through the door, it shut. The fire turned on. The music played some romantic songs. There was a candlelit dinner prepared on a table with two chairs sitting side by side. It was like someone had been expecting them.

"Well, it can't hurt to have something to eat." Draco muttered, sitting down and trying some of the delicious pork chops.

Harry followed suit. Pretty soon they were talking like they were best friends; Harry found that conversation flowed easily when he was with Draco. It was odd; they had always been enemies but when they actually took the time to know each other, they had a lot in common. They both supressed memories of their childhood. Draco always managed to fail his father; he was punished by his father. He showed Harry the silver lines on his stomach saying his father had slashed at him with a knife when he was 13 when he told his father his deepest secret. The wounds had never healed properly, though Draco mended them as best he could. His father threatened worse than a beating if he tried to get a Healer.

"Draco, that's terrible." Harry had looked at Draco with concern all over his face, pitying his newly found friend.

Draco shrugged as if this was normal, this was an accepted part of his life.

"Draco, what was the secret? If you want to tell me." Harry had always had the curse of curiousity and it had been aroused now.

"I am gay." Draco stared straight into his eyes, unashamed of who he was.

His acceptance and the ease at which he spoke gave Harry the confidence booster he had always needed.

"So am I." They locked eyes for a moment before Draco suggested they try finding that room now. There was a slight blush on his cheeks.

Harry got up, slightly disappointed, and tried the door.

It wouldn't budge.


End file.
